To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Recently, with the exponential increase in demand for mobile Internet traffic, there is a growing interest in a mobility control technique for effectively handling the mobile traffic in a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). For example, a Selected Internet Protocol Traffic Offload (SIPTO) is defined in the 3GPP to effectively handle excessive mobile traffic. In the SIPTO technique, there is an ongoing research on handling the mobile traffic by distributing or offloading traffic concentrated on a Packet Data Network (PDN) GateWay (PGW) located in a center to an area around an access network. For example, in the SIPTO, when a User Equipment (UE) has access to the Internet or another external network via a neighboring base station, a PGW or Local GateWay (LGW) close in distance to the accessed network is selected for the UE by a network so that the UE is anchored to the selected PGW or LGW.
In the SIPTO, the network may detect a movement of the UE to change the PGW or LGW to which the UE is anchored. Therefore, when the UE is connected to the PDN through LGW anchoring, a situation in which the UE has to change the anchoring GW due to a mobility of the UE may frequently occur. However, when a situation occurs in which a change of the GW is necessary during a flow for an Internet Protocol (IP) session is ongoing in the UE, there is a problem in that an ongoing IP session may be disconnected. Meanwhile, if the UE is connected to the PDN through PGW anchoring, the situation in which the UE has to change the anchoring GW due to the mobility of the UE does not frequently occur, but it is ineffective since a situation may occur in which a packet of the UE is unnecessarily subjected to triangle routing.